Annoyance Of The Super FangirlSues
by Snowcakie
Summary: Maxine Orstar; new girl in the town of Galaxy Hills alongside her best friend Leena Loveway bringing the ways of the Mary-sue. Short story, crappy summary. COMPLETED
1. The New Girl In Town

**Annoyance Of The Super Fangirl-Sues**

**A/N: **Truthfully, I always wanted to do this. I've been seeing these annoying FaCC Mary-Sues frequently and it's annoying the heck outta me, so I wanted to try and make my own Mary-Sue for the fun of it. First, just to let you know I am an atheist of Mary-Sues….- can't stand them . but I find it funny to read stories about them and how the Canon characters quickly fall in love at first sight or something like that :P

Decided to make my own of what I see of most OC's in the Fanboy and Chum Chum franchise. Anyway… this story will be short, and I hope you enjoy… if ever. I am going to make this character incredibly Sueish to show how much character crap I see.

**Chapter One:** The New Girl In Class

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

''Today students, we have a new student… so be nice.'' Mr. Mufflin said, monotonous as always. The class was still chattering, not caring about anything but themselves, except two particular students; who were excited about the new student. ''I wonder whose the new kid!'' Fanboy exclaimed as he looked at Chum Chum….

''Yeah! Me too! He or she could be like some secret super hero!'' Chum Chum replied, drawing on the back of his paper sheet as Fanboy squealed, jumping up and down in his seat. ''That would be ten times better!'' and pulled out a clear sheet of paper to create a greeting card.

''Would you ninnies be quiet! You both are annoying the devil outta me!'' Kyle snapped, irritated as the two superhero fans giggled, ''oh Kyle… you're just hiding the fact you too are excited to see the new kid!'' Fanboy laughed while Kyle groaned in agony.

''Okay, silence now! Let's be respectful…'' The teacher said and the door opened…

A girl stepped inside the classroom, and everyone was quiet. She appeared no older than twelve, her long wavy auburn locks at the end of her elbows and a purple streak on her bangs. The girl was wearing a golden, glittery big shirt; Katz Rulz In bold black text and thin slacks as her curves were known. Black sneakers and black cut finger gloves; holding a large crimson book. Eyes were beautiful amethyst, expressed shyness but the rest of her face was covered with a golden mask. Most shocking thing was… she had large, fluffy animal ears; twitching and had a small little tail flickering…

Everyone dead silent; staring at how unique this girl was...- or how freaky she looked, yet in a beautiful way.

''My name is Maxine Yukisa Moonluna Orstar, but I go by the name Max. I'm different, but everyone is different here… so I hope I fit in the category.'' And flushed in nervousness, biting her lip as everyone stared at her… ''Well, Ms. Orstar; nice to meet you here…'' Mr. Mufflin said boringly and rolled his eyes, 'great, another weird freak…' he thought.

There were whistles and cheers, ''Maxine sit by me!'' said Cheech; staring lovely at her and a few other boys. Max blushed heavily, ears going flat and she smiled shyly. The girls glared at her in jealously, except that she is drawing all the boys attention.

Fanboy and Chum Chum was awestruck at how cool Maxine looked, but mostly it caught Fanboy's attention at how very pretty she was as well. 'Wow, she's so pretty… must be new around here.' Fanboy thought, and then beamed as he saw an empty seat beside him. ''Maxine! Max! Over here!'' He waved; gaining her attention to the empty seat, ''go sit next by that purple kid.'' Mr. Mufflin said and Maxine nodded….

Fanboy smiled as she sat next beside him, ''hi, I'm Fanboy!'' He held out his hand and Maxine returned the smile, ''I'm Maxine, but call me Max… or Star.''

''Cool name by the way.'' He said and studied her twitching ears. Are those some sort of accessory? Why were her eyes purple? Yet so… pretty? Fanboy couldn't understand why suddenly he's attracted to her. ''Why do you have animal ears?'' he asked and wished he hadn't…

Maxine eyes darkened; emotions of sadness, betrayal and anger all clouded into one. ''Something…. Really bad happened in my past.'' She said quietly; bangs shadowing her eyes.

''Oh…'' Fanboy mumbled and glanced at Chum Chum who was also staring sadly at Max. ''I made a greeting card for you!'' the boy quickly said, changing the subject as he gave her his greeting card and she blushed, ''i-is that for… me?'' she stuttered.

''Yeah! Just to say welcome!'' The teacher went up to the board to right some stuff down, ''okay students, we're going to do some division math…'' he mutters and wrote down a few division problems. It appeared rather complex, no one could answer it… ''I know the answer teacher!'' Kyle exclaimed, raising his hand desperately…

''Okay red head, go up to the board and answer it.'' Kyle dashed up to the board and scribbled down the answer, ''is this right?'' he said smirking in a prideful and the teacher shook his head. ''Nope, sorry kid… go back to your seat.'' The british gawked in horror that he answered the problem wrong.

''Anyone else?'' A few students had tried, yet failed for the complexity of the problem. Max hand slowly rose up, ''I think I can answer it sir.'' She said and stood up, ''okay, go to the board and see if you could be the one to figure it out.'' Strolling over to the board, Max picked up the chalked and instantly started dissecting into the problem, answering the problem with ease. ''Wow, Ms. Corwells. You have answered all the problems right…''

''My favorite subject is math.''

''Well, good for you… now take your seat.'' He said and she returned to her seat with students gawking at her. Fanboy admired Max's beauty and knowledge, ''wow… smart and pretty.'' He whispered, and then blushed because he never thought of a girl like her before…

Kyle stared jealously at Fanboy as Max smiled at him. Why did she have to sit next beside _Fanboy _of all things? ….Why… not beside him instead? Not like he likes her or anything! Just…. All suddenly attracted, so weird…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-


	2. Excellent Energy!

**Annoyance Of The Super Fangirl-Sues**

**A/N:** Really don't have anything to say but thank you for the reviews!

Also, don't worry! I'm almost finish with the chapter for Unexpected Fate Is So Weird.

**Chaper Two: **Excellent Energy!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It after the math curriculum, their teacher appointed the students to the gym and everyone cheered… while Kyle groaned. Maxine knew all her mathematical problems and hurried without stress, answering the questions with ace. Her wine eyes glanced at the redhead that was in front of her; muttering something underneath his breath and she giggled. Since done with her math problems, Maxine took out her red book underneath the desk and whispered a few words… ''Mar… speak to Me.'' and checked for anyone peeking.

''What is it? Can't you see I'm sleeping?'' The book snapped quietly, voice sounded feminine. Max giggled and replied, ''yeah, but a wizard like me can make you sing.'' Flicking her luscious hair away from her face.

''Yeah, yeah….'' The book recalled as 'Mar' mumbled and then she whispered softly, ''do you see that lovely british wizard in front of you? He looks absolutely marvelous!'' Maxine blushed and glanced back at the wizard before grinning….''he does look cute…'' she muttered and blushed again, ''do you think he's a wizard too?''

''Yes Max, I can sense his wizard powers.'' And Max's eyes widen in shock that there was another wizard in the school…. Like her. 'I wonder is he powerful…. Hmm…..'

''Class, next we will be going to the gym and after that is lunch.'' Mr. Mufflin said, standing up to erase the problems off the board.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The students were in the gym as Fanboy and Chum Chum were trying to know more about Maxine. Fanboy watched her as she did stretches, and smiled as she walked to him…''hey,'' she said, ''hey…''

''So, what's up?'' she asked, holding a basket ball in her hands. ''Eh, nothing much, just watching some people.''

''Wanna play basketball?'' Max asked and bounced the ball while Fanboy looked away from embarrassment, ''oh… um, I suck at it.'' He mumbled and Maxine stopped to look at him, ''seriously? I love basketball! And other sports too, I could teach if you want.''

''Well…-'' he was cut off as the gym teacher blew her whistle, ''alright kids! Line up! Today we're going to play… dodge ball!'' the students groaned and Max smirked, ''I love to play dodge ball…'' and chuckled as Fanboy looked at her curiously, ''you like dodge ball?'' he asked and she nodded, ''yup, loved it when I was young kid.''

They started to get in line as Chum Chum started to shake in fear, Fanboy noticed and hugged him, ''don't worry Chum Chum, we'll get through this…'' he whispered, staring at a few students; one namely Duke, who usually wiped out the whole students alongside with Chris. Whimpering, knowing he will get pounded with a ball as soon the whistle blow… but Max stood in front of him and Chum Chum, as she held a ball tightly in her hand. ''Don't worry guys, I am going to protect you.'' Max assured them with a smile and then smirked in anticipation.

All the students paired together and Kyle ended up being paired with Maxine and blushed how close he was too her…'wow…she is so… pretty- wait, why am I thinking this? I only just met her today! But, Max is rather lovely and has intriguing animal ears, makes her look cute…' His thought process was interrupted when the whistled had been blown.

Balls instantly flew everywhere, and Max took off. She smirked and dodged the balls that was fast, effortlessly and threw one hard at an Indian kid; knocking off his glass and slammed to a wall with an ''oof!''. A ball was heading straight towards her and with a backflip, dodged the ball, grabbing another one and throwing it at Francine harshly. Chuckling and zoomed over to Fanboy; who was holding Chum Chum dearly to him…''I gotcha backs!'' she exclaimed and showed her fang and growled for a battle…

Chris Chuggy knocking out most of the students with his blows and tried to throw one at the fast-ninja like golden cat girl, but failed as she slid under zooming paced balls and with incredible power threw one ball at him. The ball was coming so fast the fire had been created and hit him painfully in the stomach that it made Chris unconscious….

Maxine taking in too much adrenaline made her smirks in enjoyment. She was becoming more powerful; chuckling darkly and she towered over a boy as he shivered in fear…. ''No! Don't h-hurt me!'' the boy whimpered as Max showed off her fangs.

Fanboy, Chum Chum and Kyle stared in a mixture of shock and awe as Max smiled in victory; defeating everyone in the gym. ''Wow! Ms. Orstar!'' the gym teacher gawked in shock, and then beamed… ''congratulations! You did excellent for the first time today! Great job!'' the woman patted Max on the back and the cat-girl simply smiled.

''Cool! Maxine-''

''Max, just call me Max.'' she said quickly, cutting him off with a frown. Fanboy noticed and rephrased…''_Max… _That was the best thing I ever saw!'' he exclaimed and she blinked, ''really?'' she asked and bit her lip and Chum Chum nodded too. ''You were awesome! Like a superhero or something!'' and Max blushed….

Kyle just stood there, blinking as he witness what happened. 'What in blazes was that…? How come she defeated everyone without losing energy? With so much accuracy? …Why is I'm freaking _attracted _to that? It's not like I like dodge ball. She's is so fluent… and pretty… 'He shook his head and looked away.

The rest of the students groaned in pain as the teacher blew her whistle. ''Alright! Get your lazy butts up and do some push ups!'' she then turn to Max with a smile, ''you and the other three,'' she pointed at the two superhero's and one wizard, ''can take a break on the bench since you all didn't get knocked out.''

''Thanks teacher.'' She smiled and waved her hands; motioning them to the bench….

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-


	3. Emotions Outta Wack

**Annoyance Of The Super Fangirl-Sues**

**A/N: **Apologize for the delayed fanfiction ^^; oh well, here it is!

**Chapter Three:** Emotions Outta Wack

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kyle stared at Maxine's beauty, admiring every part of her face. He doesn't know why he so interested in this girl, but something about her drew him in. Sitting next beside her on the bench; head turned away from him talking to the two _ninnies _of all things. Who couldn't understand it… why on earth would she talk to those idiots? Why not him? Why didn't she acknowledge his presence? Wait, why did he just think that? What's going on? He never given two fiddlesticks about one girl he never knew. …C-could it be that he is…- no, it cannot be! He just only met her! Maybe it's something she's wearing that's magnetizing him, yeah, that's it-

''Kyle? Kyle, are you with me?'' Maxine wave a hand in front of Kyle's face and the redhead blinked, slowly a flush of embarrassment crept upon his freckled face. ''Oh, um- uh…'' The wizard was loss for words, now blushing more that she was blinking her luscious eyes at him…''S-sorry….'' He stuttered and Maxine giggled, ''it's okay silly, you look cute when you blush.'' And smiled right after her comment.

Maxine's smile threw him off guard; eyes widening and his heart skipped a beat. Okay, _that_ wasn't normal, 'what the heck is she? Cupid?' Kyle's heart pounding harshly against his chest; almost threatening to burst. The masked girl blinked in confusion and went closer for inspection….''Kyle…? You okay?'' she slowly asked, face getting closer to the wizard.

Kyle mentally sweated at how close she was, breath hitching as his eyes broadens out of his sockets. 'She is REALLY, close right now… I-I think, I could feel the warmth of her breath. Oh god, why can't I move? It's like my body under some spell… o-oh goodness…' Maxine face inches close to his, purple eyes staring deeply in his own... ''I-I-I think I need to use the restroom! Be back later!'' The wizard blurted out, startling Maxine as she swiftly moved back for Kyle to run off the bench and out of the gym; leaving dust behind.

Fanboy, Chum Chum, and Maxine stared where Kyle ran off to.

….

''Well, that was weird.'' Maxine said as she scratches the back of her head, the two super heroes beside her agreed.

While Kyle ran off, Fanboy couldn't help but to feel a pang of jealousy when he saw Maxine getting real close to Kyle; almost like she was about to kiss him. It is kinda selfish to think that, because she was technically talking to him for a bit compared to Kyle who just sprinted off. The purple masked boy began to question himself… why did he feel jealousy? What for? Well, Maxine is very pretty… mind the cat ears and weird looking- yet pretty, eyes. Her mask showed something of a superhero…. Not really like his, but it could be indicated as such. ''So Max, um… where do you live?'' Fanboy randomly asked, fiddling with his gloved fingers as the girl looked at him, ''well, I kinda live near this connivance store, take a left… go down a few building and then you'll see a mansion-'' She was interrupted with Fanboy gawking at her…

''You live in a… _mansion?_'' He said in awe, watching as a blush formed across Maxine cheeks….''u-um, yeah.''

''Cool! Your parents must be so rich!''

''….'' The girl's eyes lowered from his face into her lap, eyes looking away from his. ''….My parents died when I was young.'' She whispered softly; tone expressing pain, sadness and anger….''they were murdered.'' She finished with a tear slipping from her eye.

''….'' Fanboy stared blankly at her, frowning as he tried to comprehend. ''…Um…'' he was lost for words; nothing could come out of his mouth while he watched her suffer in her own memories. The best thing he could do was…

Instantly wrapping his arms around her shivering shoulders, the masked boy held her as Maxine cuddled in his neck; wrapping her arms around him too. Fanboy's heart melted as he was in her embrace; feeling her warm body upon his on… this became very new to him, mind going haywire…'oh god, oh my god! I'm actually holding a girl! Hugging her, for more than a second! … Why do I feel so warm? Could it be that I actually like her…? On the first day?' His mind went blank after he felt a warm peck on his cheek.

''Thanks Fanboy for hugging me, it helped.'' Maxine said, unconsciously batting her eyelashes while she flicked her beautiful brown tresses of locks. A goofy, crooked smile edge on his face, ''y-y-you're welcome…'' he stuttered… -

''ALRIGHT STUDENTS! Gym time is over! Now let's head to lunch!'' A few of the kids; mostly Chris Chuggy, cheering that it was lunch time. Maxine stood up from the bench and stretched out a hand to Fanboy, ''can I sit with you guys at lunch? You seem pretty cool.'' she asked, smiling that all-too-pretty smiled… the boy looked at Chum Chum, who was busy playing thumbs wars with his own hands. ''Uh… one moment, hey, Chum Chum!'' He nudged his bestfriend's shoulders, making the brunette boy glance back at him…''yeah Fanboy?''

''Maxine asked if she wanna sit with us at lun-''

''Of course she can!'' Chum Chum instantly stopped playing his game, facing Fanboy with a bright smile. ''Maxine is like…awesome!'' with that comment she smirked, ''I can do some pretty awesome things.'' Adding with a chuckle…''Okay then Maxine! Let's go!'' Getting off the bench and all three were walking out of the gym with the rest of the students…

Chum Chum finally getting his chance to talk to Maxine had asked silly questions like which 2H pencil was her favorite and did she prefer regular toast or brown toast. Fanboy was oddly silent during the stroll through the halls… rather in thought which is rarely. He debated with his emotions…- that too, a rarity except for Chum Chum. Never really 'liked' a girl for she have cooties, but this… _this_, was different, it's weird because he hadn't seen a girl like Maxine before.

So pretty-… no… m-maybe beautiful? Those cute little ears twitching and her weird colored eyes just seemed to fit it all. Though… it's really sad that her parents died, probably Maxine inherited those eyes from her mother… not like he could see them if he tried anyway, oh well.

But what he just did back there in the gym was… wow. Fanboy never hugged a girl that long before, somehow… it sent sparks through his brain; making it freeze in place. She's so warm, so cute, so cool, so unique…

Did he… already have feelings for this girl? On the first day she walked in? 'I-I… - …I think I'm already falling for her, even on the first day.' Sighed slowly and bit his lip… staring at Maxine who was talking to Chum Chum, next laughter erupted from her and Fanboy melted.

Even her _laugh_ sounded pretty.

Why is he feeling this why about this one girl? …Maybe… fate appointed this?

Oh well, all Fanboy knows is that he likes Maxine, and probably _really _liked her…- even on the first day. Probably she has some hidden magic that makes boys fall for her…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed the third chapter, now off to finish another fanfic….


	4. Why Care So Much?

**A/N:** Salutations readers,

I apologize for the delayed fanfic due to suffering from an extreme writers-block. But I would appreciate very much if I had a bit more reviews to boost up my confidence and to write again.

Anyway…

**Chapter Four:** Why Care So Much?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Finally, they made it to the busy lunchroom. Fanboy chewed on his lip while glancing out of the corners of his eyes to see Maxine's pretty face, and had blushed the sixth time. It's really frustrating why really he likes her- yet, he all felt so _shy_ around her from some reason, quiet, it's really weird- and he's not the type to blush unless from embarrassment.

Not to mention these mushy thoughts invading his mind about Maxine, like… imagining him hugging her or walking down the hall with hands interlocked and, kissing. Fanboy wrapped his arms around himself and sighed dreamily as his goofy smile creeped upon his face, standing fantasy. Maxine's so pretty, smart, awesome… so many words he can't explain! It's this weird feeling he never had before- could this mean he was in…?

The edge of his sleeve was tugged on and Fanboy snapped himself out of his daze, blinking to find Chum Chum staring at him in puzzlement. ''Fanboy? Is there something wrong? You look…weird.'' He said and frowned as he analyzed Fanboy carefully, while the purple masked boy eyes broadens and felt fire spreading across his cheeks, then Fanboy laughed while waving his hand at Chum Chum.

''nonsense! Nothing is wrong with me! Just thinking about something.''

''But, you never think about anything for that long! Or at all.''

''…'' Fanboy given his friend a blank stare for a moment then sighed, ''nevermind, let's go get our food.'' He replied with an irritation expression and jogged over to Maxine who was 'originally' last in line, but since all the guys _generously_ moved her through the line until where the females harbored- she way ahead in the line. Fanboy tried to walk next to his crush, though, with harsh glares, coward and went to the back of its line with Kyle and Chum Chum following lead.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Maxine frowned in disgust at the food as she stared at the glop made from the lunch lady. ''It'll make you BIG and STRONG! So make sure you eat it!'' She said while landing a slob of rubbish on Max's plate, and now shooing her to leave. Growling an irritation, the cat-girl took her food and stomped angrily to find a table for her new friends, when most of the boys tried to lure her to sit with them- pfft, as if.

The girls glared daggers at Max, but they can all screw off for all she cares. She can send them to Mars, since she have hidden powers and such, duh, and besides… who wants to be around girly girl stuff, make up, and cute things! She can have fun with her two new friends! Smirking to herself, Max found an empty table and sat down quietly; setting her horrible lunch on the table. Next she summoned her Necromantic book Mar and smiled, ''what's up Mar?'' ''what have I told you about unexpectedly summoning me?'' she sneered but Maxine had given her a dead-pan look, ''yeah, and what are you gonna to do about it?''.

''I would explain to the wizard authority you're not obeying me!'' And that's when Max growled venomously; showing her sharp canine teeth, ''and I will send them whimpering to their mommies.'' ''don't test me Maxine.''

''Quit calling me that! It's Max.'' Rolling her eyes and set her book onto the table, now smiling to get some real food. Closing her eyes as her hands hovered over her slop; a red glow came from her hands then onto the food, and Max squints her eyes tightly… then _**zap!**_ The slop turned into pizza and fries. Licking her lips and mouth watered, ''what have I told you abou-'' Mar began to scold, but was interrupted by the young girl.

''Yeah, I know, don't abuse my powers.''

''Yet you still do!'' Ignoring the large red book, Maxine began to eat her pepperoni and cheese pizza when someone else sat next by head. ''Oh, sup Fan-'' she turned her head to find, no, not Fanboy, but Kyle next beside her as he grinned bashfully, ''oh… um, hey Kyle.'' Max slowly said, blinking as the red-head british stuttered, ''o-oh! U-um, h-h-hello Maxine.'' Began blushing while he rubbed the back of his head.

After the runaway scandal, Kyle managed to take a breather before studying on his rather… weird thoughts. Going to the bathroom to splash water on his face to stop the burning sensation on his cheeks, but unfortunately didn't stop the thoughts about the new girl Maxine. Seeing her at lunch made his heart race and mind going blank; trying to adjust to her…beauty. Though, the shame and embarrassment hindered him from doing anything, yet, to stare.

Now sitting next beside the girl that made his heart race, Kyle tried to form a conversation which didn't consist of him running away. ''U-uh…''

''So, Kyle, are you a wizard?'' Max randomly asked and Kyle blinked, startled of the direct question. Why would she ask whether or not he was a wizard? Of course he is a wizard, but, he stopped proving himself a wizard since nobody would believe him- and if he had told her, she wouldn't believe him as well. ''Um… why?''

''I just wanted to know.'' Maxine looked at him with her purple prett-… intriguing eyes, and it made his heart flutter, ''um, to answer you question, yes but-'' ''oh cool! I'm a wizard too!'' She exclaimed with a grin.

…Did he just hear what he had just heard?

''R-…really?'' Kyle whispered and Max nodded, ''I'm a wizard at level six. Gotten kicked out of Milkweed academy due to turning my teacher into a nutcracker, so I moved here.'' His mind went blank, trying to comprehend the information she told him.

Maxine was a wizard too? Kyle beamed instantly and grabbed a hold of Max's hands, ''really? I never had another wizard like me before living here!'' Gripping her hands tightly due to excitement, and it was her turn to blink before looking down at their hands; entwined together. ''You don't know how much I'm happy that someone is just like me!'' Kyle rambled, while Max just stared at their hands together, blushing faintly.

''Kyle…''

''It was so awful dealing with it! I mean no one here would believe me!''

''Kyle!'' She said and Kyle still kept smiling, ''what?'' ''um, hands.'' Looking down to notice their hands interlocked and he blushed, quickly pulling them away. His heart raced again, heat lingering from her hands… then felt how soft they were. Staring in her eyes seemed to pull him in- it was so hypnotizing…

Maxine, on the other hand, felt herself blush as she began to now study to british boy. He wasn't half bad- not bad looking either, very… handsome? Looking at him up and down, then noticed how cute he looked. Time seemed to slow down, everything faded away, didn't realized how close she was to Kyle; somehow she went slowly closer to him. The two were in a trace, coming closer as their faces were inches apart.

Lips nearly touching…

''_**AHEM!**_'' They drew apart swiftly as someone voice snapped them out of their trance. Fanboy glared harsh daggers at Kyle, whom was flushing from awkwardness, and he growled silently underneath his breath, gripping his tray tightly while teeth grinded together at what he almost saw. Narrowing his eyes dangerously into slits as he slammed his tray loudly next beside Maxine- which startled all his friends, still staring hard at Kyle.

Fanboy, after getting his own tray which had taken him about a few minutes, went to find the girl of his dreams! Sigh! Looking from each table he had trouble finding her- but then who couldn't find a girl with cat ears and purple eyes with a golden mask? Once he had found her, Fanboy beamed, for it was his first time sitting next to a girl! Especially the one he likes! But slowly the beam faded when he saw Kyle sit next to Max.

Fanboy then rolled his eyes, it was just Kyle! He was his friend so what's the point not being happy about it? He's happy that he can sit next to all of his friends! Maxine, Chum Chum, Kyle and himself! It would be awesome! Then, things… started to get unawesome. For some reason, Fanboy just stood back and watched Maxine saying something and then frown when Kyle grabbed her hands. Chum Chum was next beside him, though; at the moment Fanboy didn't care. When Maxine began to blush, that's when jealously started to attack him, and Fanboy was losing the battle to control his jealousy; eyes narrowing and a grim frown replaced his once, happy beam. Chum Chum stared at Fanboy in confusion of why his friend was acting so weird, and ignored him for some reason with an ugly frown on his face.

Then they began moving closer to eachother, started by _Kyle_- that drew the line. Growling and gripped his tray to suppress his anger and jealousy…it went to the point Fanboy even _**indented **_the metal like tray. Blood pressure sky rocketed when he saw their lips nearly touching- okay, that's it. Stomping to them in anger he made a loud noise to interrupt them. He wasn't about to let his crush get almost kissed by Kyle, no, no, no! He's not going to let that happen.

Fanboy cares too much to let Kyle get a hold of her, too much for no reason.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**A/N: **Wow! Looks like Fanboy's jealous! Well, he's going to have to battle against Kyle to win Mary-Sue Maxine! :D Thanks for reading chapter four! :)


	5. Frosty Freezy Secrets

**A/N: **Hello again readers, I'm here to post another chapter :) and for you to read it. Now we're on chapter five on _**Annoyance Of The Super FangirlSues **_and I would like your opinion of it. I try my best to make Maxine a typical Mary-sue but… I might be sucking at it ;-; I try too hard.

**Warning: **I don't what the heck happened to me when I typed a certain part… I'm screwed up in the head- it wasn't suppose to happen but… this is my dark side in the mind. BE WARNED! No, it's nothing sexual… unless you have a dirty mind. Nor graphic, just suggestive.

**Chapter Five: **Frosty Freezy Secrets.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As the day passes, the class almost reached its ending session. Maxine already finished her history quiz within minutes when the test started, now doodling on a blank sheet of paper as other students complete their sixty questions. How boring, all this is kindergarten stuff, she doesn't know why her best friend had to put her in this lame school- but, her new friends would keep her company. Max finished drawing her wonderful masterpiece of her deceased mother and smiled softly.

Her mom was human while her father has been a wizard. Her parents fell in love- even though it's forbidden though… they were always a lovely couple, and then had Maxine! But… after a few years ago they were- don't want to think about it. Sighing sadly, the hybrid human-wizard-cat looked around for anything to do and frowned, only for something to appear in her mind and Max smirked. Raising her hand, Mr. Mufflin stared with bored, dull eyes…''Yes, Ms. Orstar?'' he said.

''May I use the restroom?'' All eyes looked upon her and Max growled at them, instantly classmates turned back to their papers while a few pissed themselves quietly. ''…Yeah, whatever, you may go.''

''Thanks teacher!'' Pushing herself out of her desk and zooming out of the room, only for a familiar purple masked boy slowly raising his hand as well. ''U-um, Mr. Mufflin? I-is it a-alright if I use the restroom too…?'' His teacher frowned upon him and sneered, ''whatever, just do it quickly and finish your test!'' Fanboy smiled and moved out of his desk too without looking back at his tear-soaked friend, Chum Chum.

Ever since Maxine came to class, Chum Chum noticed something different about Fanboy. His friend been acting… all weird, as if being his bestfriend never happened! Begin to blush more often when Fanboy sees her, getting jealous when it's _not _having the latest action figure! And… starting to actually _think_! No, not superheros plan thinking, but like, being in deep thought- that scares Chum Chum. What happened to his bestfriend? Fanboy changed all a sudden…A-and Chum Chum does like Maxine, but… she's gaining so much attention from everybody- including Fanboy! She's stealing away his bestfriend!

Now, Fanboy barely p-pays a-attention… t-to h-him- *sniff*. Chum Chum let the tears fall down his cheeks and sniffed; biting his lip at the thought of losing his bestfriend. Why? Why does this has to happen? It's only one day and he's losing Fanboy to Maxine.

Hey, m-maybe Fanboy just h-happy he has a friend… that's a girl. Y-yeah, that's probably it! He's just overacting, it doesn't mean much! Chum Chum then giggled to himself. Why _was_ he overacting? Fanboy just happy to have another friend! But, why does he have to act this way though? Because Maxine is a girl?

''Hey! Stop crying and get back to your test!'' Chum Chum snapped out of his thoughts, looking at a frustrated Mr. Mufflin and frowned; returning to his test with a sniffle.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Maxine ran through the hallways with a laugh as she went inside the girls' bathroom. Max summoned her cellphone and started to text with her BFF Leena. They have been best friends since they were kids at the orphanage, now Leena is working as CEO at a company- and is… about fifteen, her birthday would be next month.

**Maxine: **Heyy :] makin more $1000's?

**Leena: **Yeaa :^/ it's hard work though, oh well, I'll be home in a few.

**Maxine: **L8 til 2:00 Am? Plz?

**Leena: **No… unless we're gonna party… like always! :D

**Maxine: **Cul! Gunna bring sum friends from skool.

**Leena: **Cool, I'll buy some stuff for us to party with!

**Maxine: **Kk

The hybrid put her phone in her pocket and walking out of the bathroom, Max smiled and flicked her tail; going back to her-

''_Ooof!_''

Knocking into someone, Maxine fell on her butt with a yelp while the mysterious person shrieked. Blinking an irritation, Max looked up and her eyes widen as a blush formed around her cheeks- yet, thankfully hidden by her mask. In front of her face is Fanboy that was _really_ close to her and his eyes enlarged, almost as if their going to pop out of his sockets. ''U-u-um… I- uh, m-my-'' Fanboy tried to have a chance to speak but Maxine shushed him.

Smirking as something interesting went through her mind, Maxine whispered in Fanboy's ear.

''Let this be our little… _secret_, okay?''

''Huh? Wait, what secret..-'' He didn't have time to finish before Maxine pressed her lips against his own. Fanboy eyes couldn't get anymore larger, his breath caught in his throat and his heart stopped beating. Still feeling soft flesh mesh gently against his own as Fanboy tried to comprehend what's happening.

When did Maxine became so _bold_? At first in class, she appeared so… shy. He has been watching her since lunch due to Kyle and her almost- don't want to bring it up. Fanboy decided to follow her- not like, stalking her or anything! But, wanting to talk to her, never had to chance to speak with her since that incident.

Though now, there's other intentions.

This… was the first time he ever kissed a girl. It… feels so weird.

Maxine grabbed his shoulders and pressed deeper against him. Her eyes appeared closed; almost like she enjoyed the kiss. But, it feels very _nice_.

Is this type kissing a good thing? Usually it'll be a simple peck on the lips, that's it.

His heart pounding in his chest, Fanboy closed his eyes too and tried to relax. There was this motion that Maxine did that sent shivers down his spine- it made him very nervous, though, this is Maxine! His friend… but, she kissed him so that makes him her boyfriend? Right…?

His trembling lips tried to match with her fluent ones; brushing, then her consuming his. Max rubbed against his upper lip, nibbling on it softly and then moaned. Fanboy eyes instantly snapped open drawing back from Maxine, making a simple 'smacking' sound which caused fire to burn his face. He bit his lip, noticing it has been slightly puffy and blinked as she just smiled.

Fanboy gulped loudly as she giggled, ''you're so silly Fanboy!'' and stood up, hand reaching in front of his face. He face blank, trying to realize what just happened.

Slowly taking it, Fanboy felt her grip his hand and pulled him up with her. ''You're cute when blushing Fanboy!''

''…''

''Well, I gotta get back to class and get my stuff! Bye!''

''…Um…y-yeah…'' Fanboy watched her skip back to her classroom, then dropped to the floor like a brick at what had just occurred.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N: **Don't kill me! D:


	6. Out Of The Ordinary

**A/N: **Hey :) whassup guys? Snowcakie here to post another chapter! I'm sorry for the wait, but you should check out my updated chapter **Unexpected Fate Is So Weird**, it's a bit longer than the previous one. Anyway, I'm might end this story by chapter ten or eleven just to wrap things up because I have loads of things to finish! Sorry about the little rant… ^-^.

**Chapter Six: **Totally Out of The Ordinary.

Maxine skipped down the halls, giggling and smiled cheekily. Now, when she looks at it…- Fanboy is actually a cute little boy, especially when he's flustered! Though, his breath kinda smells like dirty socks, eh, oh well! She'll just wash out her mouth with some soda later. Max then noticed some of her classmates, mostly females, at the lockers whispering to eachother quietly as they stared at her with dirty looks.

The wizard-cat-human frowned for a moment and her ears flickered at their whispering, hearing some offensive things about her…

''Yeah, I know! Look at those weird ears! And those _eyes!_''

''What a complete weirdo! She's just like those two losers!''

Max narrowed her eyes and released a deadly growl, startling the three girls with her sharp canine teeth. ''Weird? What about my eyes?'' she snarled, and the girls squeaked in fear; bodies slightly trembling. ''Don't you _dare _make fun of my friends, or you all will regret it? Got that?'' the girls nodded their heads shakily, shivering in fear as the hybrid smirked and left.

_**You see, when Maxine first came here, she was shy, quiet, and blushed a lot… now, after quickly being adjusted to the school Max is often feared, cocky, and dominative.**_

_**Hmph, personality mode switch.**_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Fanboy, Chum Chum, Maxine, and somehow Kyle walked down the steps together as the british boy started talking to Maxine about wizard stuff. Oddly, Fanboy had been quiet most of the time while his best friend and other friend talked to his girlfr-…err…friend.

The short brunette noticed this and began to worry. This must be serious if Fanboy have been this quiet about something, whether Man Artica died or who knows what, usually Fanboy would cry about it or have a big fuss! This is _not _normal. Actually, now to think about it, Fanboy would mention a Frosty Freezy Freeze by now! A-and he hasn't! *gasp*! Something is terribly wrong!

Kyle and Maxine have finished talking; strolling down the sidewalk to realize something was a bit… _off_. Hearing cars honking by, the crispy wind blowing through their ears… hmm, shouldn't someone be talking by now? Kyle looked over Maxine shoulders and blinked rapidly. To the wizard's immense surprise, he found Fanboy moving silently; his mouth formed a straight line while eyebrows scrunched together and slim eyes.

The young adolescents all detected this and looked at eachother with extreme bewilderment. This is _very_ unusual, never have they seen this side of Fanboy before. He would always say something loud, obnoxious or stupid! Maybe would whine about something! But, being quiet for this long? So… weird. Kyle coughed loudly and with grin he said, ''hmph! Why haven't you bragged about your stupid frosty gunky stuff like you usually would, _Fanboy_? Gotten… _**chilly**_ of it? Hah! Get it?'' He chuckled at his own joke to find no one had laughed, just stared at him and the red head sighed, ''nevermind…''

''Anyway, I wanted to tell you guys something!'' All the boys turned to the cat girl as she beamed, ''I'm having an awesome party! Anyone wants to come to my house?''

''Oh! I do!'' Chum Chum waved his hand excitedly while Fanboy glanced at Maxine purple eyes and smiled, ''I would like to.''. ''What about you Kyle?'' All eyes fell over to the Britain and he blushed slightly, ''u-um, well, I don't have much to do… I suppose.'' Maxine instantly hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek, ''thank you!''

Fanboy mouth churned into sneered at Kyle for the moment before scoffing, rolling his eyes and folded his arms. It's not like Maxine _loves_ Kyle, she's only just hugging him for accepting her invitation. Though, Fanboy not sure whether or not Maxine had taken him as her boyfriend, even though Maxine kissed him… maybe _she_ does like-like him? Ugh, this is frustrating…

His fingers pressed against his forehead and sign a dreary sigh, he gave up. He'll just have to ask Maxine a little later…

Fanboy abruptly smiled, ''hey Maxine! Ever heard Frosty Freezy Freeze?'' Everyone blinked for a moment at Fanboy's changing attitude and Max replied slowly…''n-no…''

The purple masked boy dramatically gasped, ''how can you _not_ know about Frosty Freezy Freezes? They are- like, the best thing ever! C'mon! Let me show you!'' Grabbing Maxine's hand, Fanboy threw a dirty look at the appalled red head moving fast through the sidewalk.

Chum Chum and Kyle glance at eachother when they both witness this act. Worried, confusion, and jealousy they shared… this feeling wasn't at all, pleasant. ''Kyle…'' the short child murmured before the red head interrupted him, ''yeah, I saw. Wonder what's with the imbecile?''

''Since Maxine came here… Fanboy have been acting differently and I don't like it.'' Chum Chum said firmly; folding his arms as a frown replaced his thoughtful one, obviously upset. Kyle started to think as well, hand rubbing against his chin, ''now when you think about it, ninny, Maxine told me she was a wizard- could it be possibly be she have some magical attraction unlike others?''

''Haha! Kyle, you know they're no such thing as wizards!''

''…I'm serious.'' A deadpan look from Kyle caused the boy to be silent. ''Okay Kyle, I'm going to _pretend_ they're wizards.'' The britain sighed and rolled his eyes, ''whatever, now, could it be by some force she's attracting Fanboy? Do you like Maxine?''

A flush crept on the chubby child's face, eyes widen. ''U-um, well, she's very pretty… though, that is not the point! Max is taking away my best friend! A-and I want him back Kyle! H-he's been acting very different and I'm worried.'' Tears leaked from Chum Chum's eyes instantly and tried to swallow down a sob. Kyle frowned for a moment, actually thinking about the issue. The wizard, too, have noticed Fanboy's foreign behavior which barely occurs, now abruptly acting so… _serious,_ for a change is rather unnerving- so accustomed to the obnoxious, loudmouthed child.

'The bubbling fool has falling for that girl, that's what.' Kyle thought with a jealousy like scowl before turning into confusion, 'but why would he be so serious about it? That's what I'm trying to decode. He would often act ridiculously silly about it, unless, that is… this girl got him under wraps.'' The red head felt sorrow when Chum Chum started sulking and yet alas, saying, ''look, you're a little naïve to understand this, but…'' he trailed off; looking at where Fanboy and Maxine once reign, ''when like-liking someone, you can sometimes act a little different... maybe can be out of character.''

''…W-what's like-like?'' The masked boy wiped his eyes and Kyle blushed faintly, ''um, we'll discuss about that later, right now when need to catch up… okay?'' Chum Chum nodded and Kyle smiled softly as he began walking ahead with Chum Chum catching up.

**A/N: **Okay, that's it for now :) don't worry guys, Kyle and Maxine will get their little share of romance ;9 bye bye for now!


	7. So Sweet

**A/N: **I don't really have anything to say in particular, but again like I said, the story should end around chapter ten or eleven for I can wrap it up and complete other stories, okay?

**Chapter Seven: **So Sweet.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Catching up with the two, Kyle made a mental note to ask Maxine what she thought about Fanboy… until then; he would keep a suspecting eye on them. Across the street had beheld the Frosty Mart: standing brightly with frozen blue flickering its light. ''Here we are Max! The greatest place in history _ever_ known!'' The masked boy stood proudly with excitement and pride while taking a glance at the hybrid, which twitched her ears in utter confusion.

''Uh… it's just a conveyance store.'' She said quietly then blinked when Fanboy AND Chum Chum gasped in shock, ''it isn't just a _**STORE! **_It's a place to find comfort, freedom, love, and so much more…!'' Fanboy grabbed Max's wrist and pulled her towards the store. ''You see, here in this store hold something magnificent! Something indescribable-''

''In this blasted, bloody store contains junk food and sugar filled slushy.'' Kyle simply announced and Maxine frowned, ''really? Because I'm not a fan of slushy.'' Stopping suddenly Fanboy rolled his eyes before sticking out his tongue, ''don't mind Kyle, he just can't enjoy the wonderful goodness of the delicious drink. Now Maxine? I should warn you to be careful with Boog.''

''With who now?''

All four witnessed the doors slid open, creating a _**beep!**_ Sound. Entering inside, their sneakers all made squeaking noises and instantly Maxine's ears twitched at a groaning sound only to find the cash register scanning over the hybrid repeatedly with agitation. ''Oh… _great_! That's what I need: another super hero kid with a golden mask and animal ears. What are you? Cat woman?'' Maxine growled under her breath and revealed her fangs…

Shaking her head Maxine looked away with a huff, ''anyway Max, here it is! The most glorious drink in the world! Frosty Freeezy Freeze!'' His arms presented the machine; representing the colors of pink and blue slushy, swirling in circles. Maxine stood dumbfounded with one arched eyebrow raised, scratching her left ear, ''um…'' she muttered uncomfortably and Kyle couldn't help but to facepalm.

''Isn't it not glorious, Max?'' Fanboy asked when turning towards the cat girl and stared directly at her with his cheery tooth-like grin. ''I-I don't know, uh, maybe… I guess?'' replying with perplexity.

''Well don't you worry, after trying it will taste so good!'' His hand fell upon hers and clasped around tightly as Fanboy's eyes glimmered and shined with anticipation. ''Chum Chum! Frosty Freezy Freeze if you please.'' The young overweight sidekick nodded as he diligently moved his way to the frosty machine and grabbed a cup, soon pulling the lever before abruptly halting in mid air. ''Hey Max? Do you want pink or blue?'' He said and Maxine hummed in thought, ''uh… I'll take the pink one.''

''Pink it is!'' Yanking, the pink slush oozed from the machine into the cup slowly, as the scent of cotton candy lingered in the air. Kyle found other things more interesting than the disgusting pile of dyed sugar going into a cup, checking his fingernails for anything chipped and sighed. Guess after this then they should visit Maxine's residing household, which Kyle must talk to her about these… feelings. Glancing at Maxine's pretty face- shield by the golden mask that covered most of her eyes, couldn't help but to blush as she bit her lip in hesitation when Fanboy handed her the drink, ''c'mon Max! It's tastes so awesome that you can't even believe it! Oh please?~'' the Britian couldn't help but to roll his eyes at the boys annoying tactics and the hybrid, wizard girl sighed.

''Alright… fine, only once okay?'' Her voice sounded so soft, luscious at its touch but drain excitement, unlike Fanboy's. Kyle wondered how did a pretty wizard as her ended up here in Galaxy Hills? Such answers he would know and question but, of course, it is her first day here and now thinking about it…

Maxine was shy within the morning when she came to school, now, she's vicious when needs to be quickly. Have she suddenly adapted to this environment immediately? Hm, he must asked where she had previously lived before, until then, he shall 'party' with his new coming friend- who happen to install in him these newfound emotions. A lump had formed in his throat before swallowing down with a gulp as she giggled, straw heading towards her mouth.

Taking a slurp, the girl's eyes widens a saucers and began taking deep gulps of the drink. ''Mmm! Taste… awesome!'' She exclaimed and the boys agreed instantly.

That girl is so… weird, yet, sweet… that is, if you don't get on her bad side.

''Let's pay for it after we get ours.'' Chum Chum said while Maxine hummed, slurping on her slushy drink.

''Oh, guess I found dorkweed an' Chum Chubby here again!'' A new voice made all the boys frozen in place, eyes widen and body tensing almost instantly. The shadow covered over them, Chum Chum began to shiver in fear, and Fanboy held onto his best friend tightly. The cat girl stopped drink and blinked in confusion, ''um, who are you?'' she said to the tall man standing before them.

''None of ya tootin' business, _cat,_'' He sneered and in response Maxine hissed ferociously and pupils turned into slits. ''Today gotta be a lucky day cause I'm gonna be bopping more than two bops…'' Smacking his fist into his palm repeatedly as the superhero duo whimpered in fear and Kyle backing away slowly.

''You don't hurt my friends, _ever_.'' The hybrid growled dangerously and with a glow in her hands her FFF cup vanished into mist air. ''Eh? An whadda gonna do about it, cat?''

''You shall wish regretting it, tubby.''

''Name's Boog, _cat_,''

''And the name's Max, _tubby_.'' She replied in a low voice, revealing her fangs and lunged at him.

No one makes Max angry or they would pay.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N: **Alright, I'm finished with this short little chapter and soon within a few days will post the other Fanboy and Chum Chum fanfics like I promised.


	8. Unreal

**A/N:** I really don't have anything to say in particular, so enjoy the eighth chapter.

**Chapter Eight:** Unreal.

Max lunged at the bully in full rage, the aura of darkness and intense fury. She will protect her newfound friends and will never let _anyone_ hurt them… physically or verbally- whether she die in the enemy's hand, becomes greatly injured or even humiliated which she greatly doubt by her wizard powers, Maxine won't back down from a fight. Ever.

''M-Maxine! No, don't do it!'' Fanboy's hand reached out at the lunged figure as fear spread across his facial features instantaneously. Boog seemed to take a few steps backwards as he blinked by the sudden personal space-invading attack, feeling slightly threatened and possibly… afraid? ''What the- _eek!_'' The grown man let out a startled squeak when the cat girl drew out her magically appeared claws, whole body aimed for his face. The claws painfully dug into his skin, Boog screamed.

''Ahh! Gititoffgititoffgititoff…!'' Arms had flapped wildly when the girl hissed in his face, and then she push off, back flipping two times and landed easily. Her hands glowed with a purple hue as her hair flared up, eyes gradually glowing white, mouth churned in a snarl.

The boys behind her stood in bewilderment, fear, shock and many more emotions that couldn't be describable. Kyle, most particularly, tiptoed some steps back in unseen fear. Never before have he met a wizard with _that_ much power- heck, he wasn't even sure if she reached level eight! But here Maxine was, trying to vaporize the adult bully that slowly began crumbling in fear and the manager Lenny, too, hid underneath the counter with a squeak. ''_**You will not hurt my friends, ever, understand?**_'' Her whispers; low and dark, meant extreme dangers through every word in the sentence as it sent shivers to all in the conveyance store. The cat girl stalked towards Boog whom stumbled to the floor, looking at Max as he crawled away from her in astounding horror, ''w-w-w-what the heck are you?'' The adult stuttered and Max smirked.

''You're worst nightmare.''

''M-Maxine! Stop this nonsense!'' The girl halted her punch, head tilted and ears twitched constant… Maxine glanced at the redhead with a frown. ''Why should I? He planned to hurt you and I won't let that happen!'' A growl rumbled from her throat when she taken a quick look at her enemy, who whimpered in utter terror. ''Maxine…'' Kyle huffed, deciding boldly walking to his friend and… - nevermind. Each step he took felt like the air keeps getting thicker with tensed agony.

In all truths, the British boy pitied Boog, laying there with fear etched across his usual, cocky and arrogant features. Even he, Kyle the conjurer himself, can't stop shuddering by the dangerous gleam exposed in her darkened purple eyes. His trembling hand reached out and touched Maxine shoulders gently.

''Maxine, as a wizard I ask you to not hurt Boog.'' He said it in full confidence, no stutter shame or embarrassment edged in his tone. Kyle shouldn't be scared of Maxine anyway, she was a wizard girl like himself and he too, can become powerful if he wanted. Not to mention, why is Kyle defending the man that always beat him up all the time? He not entirely sure, yet here he is trying to halt the unseen fate that could happen to the bully.

Kyle have had eerie thoughts of Boog being beated to the bloody pulp…- his nice own medicine, but the British boy is not **that** evil.

Maxine stared quietly at the clearly distressed man in front of her and sighed. ''Fine, I'll let him go.'' Dropping Boog's collar shirt, the cat girl flicked her tail and looked away… ''s-s-sorry…'' she whispered meekly, almost as if her personality has suddenly changed.

The insanely thick air soon subsided, including Max's glowing eyes and hands. ''Now, promise me you won't hurt my friends ever again, okay?'' She smiled, hand going towards Boog's pitiful face and the man shrieked, ''git way' from me demon! _**Demon!**_'' He scrambled to his feet and left the store faster than a cheetah, gone in a blink.

''…'' The atmosphere awkward at what just went down, and the British boy bit his lip. ''Thanks for stopping me Kyle.'' The cat girl whispered softly, glancing at Kyle in shame and she sighed inaudibly, ''I… s-sometimes I can't control my anger- which makes my powers go haywire, a-and he just made me so _**mad…**_-''

''It's okay Maxine, relax, he's gone now and that all it matters.'' The redhead replied with compassion as the hand rested upon her shoulder tightened with emotion. The cat girl smiled and pulled the Britain close to her for a warming hug. Arms wrapped around him and she hugged Kyle tightly, tail curling in a relaxed state. At first Kyle freezes and tensed with shock, before his brain recognized that his crush was hugging him, returned the hug with equal softness.

Fanboy had been standing at this spot for quiet some time, witnessing the attack of Maxine to the weird yet awesome powers she possessed… and now… the girl the made his heart pound, his crush, the one that cried on his shoulder and gave Fanboy his first kiss was now hugging his friend, Kyle. He watched as she snuggled into the redhead's neck with a smile.

The boy's teeth gritted in anger as his eyes darkened with deep jealously. Clenching and unclenching his fists the mask boy growled, loudly enough to gain attention of all staring at him. ''Get off my girlfriend!''

''Girlfriend?!''

''_Yes_.'' His tone thick with anger and jealousy.

Kyle gawked at the steaming boy, and then looked back at the oddly silent Maxine, once again shocked to its very core. How… how can that be? How is that possible? They only had met today…

The wizard burst out laughing, and he laughed hard. Tear dripped from his eyelids as hearty laughs escaped from his chest, Kyle sucked in a breath and then narrowed his eyes in thinnest slits possible; pupils boring into the very harden ones of the idiotic ninny. ''Are you kidding? That was the best joke I've ever heard! We all know you don't have a girlfriend or anyone planning to be.''

''Maxine likes me, and I like her!'' Fanboy said defensively, gritting his teeth, upset. ''Uh huh, _right_. And I enjoy Maxine's company as well as she! So what makes a bumbling fool like you her boyfriend?''

''Uh, guys…'' Chum Chum tried to intervene, only for him to shut up after he received a glare from the two arguing boys. ''She _kissed _me! So there!''

….

''…Excuse me?''

''Yeah, I said it! Maxine kissed me so that makes her my girlfriend! Right Max?''

''Um, no… it doesn't… Fanboy…'' Max said quietly… ''w-what?'' The masked boy nearly choked on his words. ''but…-''

''Look, that kiss I gave you was a _**thank you**_ kiss, for everything you have given for me today.''

''Even on the _lips_-'' ''Yes, that, in **my** term is an extreme thank you for letting me cry on your shoulder. Besides, I really like you and Kyle both! This is my thank you kiss for helping me cope with my anger.'' The cat girl grabbed the wizard's wrist and pulled him closer to her. ''Wha- _**mmph!**_'' His muffled a yelp when lips smacked against his feverishly, however gently as his soft flesh meshed against her supple pink lips.

Maxine pulled away, their lips created a soft smacking sound as their cheeks burned.

Fanboy just stood there and watched, his ideological world revolving around the hybrid girl, Maxine Orstar, collapsing.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N:** Stay put in your seats! The next chapter we'll figure out who can be the _real_ boyfriend for Maxine and then we'll introduce the other Mary-Sue. Thanks for reading!


	9. Innocence

**A/N: **We're now going to have this chapter in Chum Chum's POV… that is all.

**Chapter Nine: **Innocence.

Chum Chum watched his bestfriend gawk at Maxine- the one who is now kissing his other friend, Kyle. He couldn't really explain the reason why she did what she done, actually, why _did _she do that? He thought she liked Fanboy! ''…M-Max..ine…?'' He heard Fanboy whisper: sadness, pain, confusion, disappointment… anger? So many emotions vibe through her name that Chum Chum can't help but to feel sad for Fanboy.

In a way, he was kind of happy that Maxine didn't like Fanboy in that light… but he will never confess it to anyone. With a loud smack Maxine smiles brightly and skips out the store, drink in hand, and then she's gone in a flash. Quiet, so quiet a pindrop can be heard. Just the three boys remained in the store, excluded the trembling Lenny, staring at the door Maxine went. Chum Chum's staring directs to Kyle; his posture stiff and rigid while fingers caresses moist lips the girl kissed, ''o-o-oh m-my…'' he said quietly before biting his lip- a blush burned heavy on already flush cheeks.

The young sidekick glances back at Fanboy and frowns. Something is off with him- very off. Well, Chum Chum already knew something was wrong when Fanboy started crushing on Maxine, but when he saw the purple masked boy clench and unclench his fists as he glares heavily at the redhead- grinding his teeth and steam coming out of his ears then that means something is _**very wrong.**_

''**You…**'' Fanboy growl, pointing his finger at the still shocked Britain. Chum Chum instantly predicted what could happen in few more lingering seconds. ''Fanboy, _no!_'' The sidekick shout in frantic desperation; running to grab Fanboy's cape- now yanking him back as Fanboy tries to charge forward at the Britain. ''Lemme' go! Let me _**go**_!'' He snapped, trying to pull his cape away from Chum Chum's grasp.

It hurt Chum Chum when Fanboy snapped at him- but it wasn't his fault, the sidekick knew it wasn't.

Kyle backed away at Fanboy's raged demeanor with a face of slight fear. The brunette locked eyes with the red; he reflected the extreme nervousness swirling in Chum Chum's own. ''I'll freakin' kill him…!'' Chum Chum gasped and looks at his bestfriend in fear, ''no, you wouldn't Fanboy! You wouldn't hurt anybody! I know you're jealous but you need to calm down!'' ''Y-yeah! What the ninnie said!'' Kyle repeated and Fanboy huffs loudly, yanks his cape away from Chum Chum, and stomps out of the store.

Tears poured from the child's eyes as he sniffled. What happened to Fanboy? One minute he's goofy, funny, playing around and being just Fanboy, and now… he changed into someone Chum Chum can't even recognize! ''I-I-I m-miss m-my bestfriend…'' He whimpers. Ever since Maxine came today Fanboy started ignoring him, barely speaking, always wondering what Maxine had in mind and Maxine wants to become Fanboy's bestfriend! She's going to replace him! Will he ever be the Fanboy Chum Chum once knew again?

Feet shuffling out the store, head looking down, Chum Chum had the urge to go home and just cry. A hand laid on the boy's shoulder and Chum Chum looks up. Kyle stood there with a smile on his face, a sorrowful one, eyes expressing concern as he sighed.

''It's going to be okay Chum Chum, it is going to be alright.''

''H-how d-do you know…?''

''I don't know. I will tell you that you should make amends with Fanboy and quietly confront Maxine about your feelings.'' The words seeped in Chum Chum's weeping soul and he, taking it into consideration smiled, ''Yeah… yeah! Kyle you're right! I should tell Fanboy and Maxine how I'm feeling! Thanks!'' They went out the store together, finding Fanboy and Maxine standing at the stop sign- waiting for them.

Maxine already finished her frosty drink and threw it in the trash. ''Alright you guys! Follow me!'' She marched across the sidewalk and the boys followed her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The boys all gawked in wonder at the monstrous house that stood before them. ''Woah.'' They said in unison, Maxine chuckled, ''here it is boys! Me and my bestfriend's house! Would you like me to give you a tour? Well, after we party!'' ''Yeah Maxine! We'd love too!'' Fanboy went ahead of the hybrid and snatches her hand into his- pulling her to the door. Chum Chum felt a sink in his heart, a ping of jealously and most of all… depression- he shook his head from distraction and scrambled to reach the two.

Once they all were at the door, Maxine pressed the doorbell. They waited.

And waited some more.

The door opens, revealing a _very _beautiful girl. She had purple glistening long hair down to her knees as silver eyes stared at the starstruck boys, wearing a pink shirt with a baby blue skirt and sneakers. She grinned, ''Max! I see you brought your friends!'' ''Yup, sure did! Now where's the party Lee?'' The girl, Lee (Sort for Leena), opened the door wide and the jaws of the boys fell to the floor.

''Who's ready for some party?'' Lee purred; ushering them in and the boys ran inside.

The room spacious along incredibly decorated, ''wow…! It's like a ballroom in here!'' Awed Chum Chum as his eyes couldn't stop glittering in sheer beauty! ''Oh yeah? Wait until the glow lights and music starts! Hit it Dj!'' Maxine pointed to the Dj in front of the staircase while he thumbs up and started the music.

The music banged through their ears- a bumpy beat, a nice sweet tune that made all of them wanting to dance. ''Here you guys! Something to lighten ya'll up!'' Lee brought them some soda pops filled with sugar.

Chum Chum grabbed his own drink and brought it to his lips.

Tasted extremely sweet, like the Frosty Freezy Freeze. Instantly he gulped the drink down his throat- so as well Kyle and Fanboy. Chum Chum depressed emotions disappeared… just like that as a large grin forms around his lips.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

''Hey Max! Is it alright if I talked to you?''

''What! I can't hear you!'' Maxine screams over the music and Chum Chum said louder, ''I SAID I WANTED TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT SOMETHING!'' ''OH OKAY! WHAT DO YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT?'' She replied after doing the dougie. ''I WANNA TALK TO YOU ALONE ABOUT FANBOY!'' ''OKAY, SURE.'' The girl lead him through the exits into the hallway and smiled, ''what do you want to talk about Fanboy again?''

Chum Chum could feel his heart beat rapidly as he gazes into Maxine's eyes. Wait, what was he suppose to be talking about again? ''I wanted to talk to about Fanboy… y-you see, when you came here, something changed Fanboy- changed all of us really.'' He trailed off for a brief moment, then continued, ''he started acting weird, so did Kyle… they are really into you…- n-not that I'm saying something's wrong with you! But, Fanboy starting to act like he doesn't like me anymore… and that… he seems to be interested in only you. It's like, something about you makes you special and draws everyone to you… I don't hate you Maxine, but… can you not replace me as his bestfriend? We've been together since childhood and… w-well, I don't think it's fair if you took him away from me. Again, I don't hate you or anything, I just wanted to let you know that…''

''… Yeah, well, me and Fanboy are just friends okay?''

''Friends? So you and Kyle are together?''

''No.''

''Then why did you…?'' Maxine went in front of Chum Chum's face and grinned, ''because, I love you guys.'' And she kissed the boy on the lips.

Chum Chum eyes widens with immense shock- body jolting at the odd flesh contact and tensed immediately.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N: **:O


	10. Disappearance

**Chapter Ten: **Disappearance.

After partying the girls sent them home… ''Okay bye guys! See you tomorrow!'' Maxine waved cheerfully.

''Yeah! Bye Maxine!'' Fanboy returned the wave with Kyle and Chum Chum remaining silent. The boys slowly waved as they walked away.

The girls sighed in exhaustion as they closed the door, ''goodness, what a day…'' Maxine mumbled as she flicks her tail, ''yeah, I know. Hey did you see that cute boy with the braces?'' Leena exclaimed.

''Yeah! They're all so cute!''

''I like… to freakin' kiss the british- _mmph!_'' Leena's words were instantly muffled by something. ''Leena? Leena? Is there something wro- aack!'' Something knocked Max in the back of her head, knocking her unconscious.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As Fanboy and his friends walked down the street, he couldn't help but to constantly have an uneasy feeling. ''Uh… guys? Do you think we should go and check up on the them? I have a strange feeling…'' The masked boy said, glancing worriedly at the mansion. ''Hm, I don't know Fanboy, they're probably in bed already and I'm kind of tired.'' Chum Chum responded with a loud yawn, ''I… I… I guess you're right, it_ is_ pretty late.'' Fanboy mused.

''Guess we'll check on them tomorrow. But I really think we should check on them _now_…''

''Like the ninnie said, _**tomorrow**_. Everyone's tired and we don't need your whining.''

''…'' The purple masked boy didn't say anything, but sighed. ''I'll check on them tomorrow then.''

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The mysterious figures hauled the two girls into the trunk with ease. ''Did you write the note?'' One figure said as he straightens his ninja mask, ''yeah, it's on the door so nobody will investigate any further.'' The other ninja explained as she closed down the trunk. ''You know, Snow ordered to clean up anything that leads evidence-''

''Pipe down! I made sure no one will be suspicious! The boss will be content. Now let's get outta here Leo!'' The ninjas both nodded as they went into the car and Leo started up the engine.

Leena laid against Maxine as she struggled against the ropes and could barely utter a word. '_If only Maxine was awake! Then she can use her powers to get us out of here!_' The girl frantically thought. The jolts and brief bumps of the car told Leena someone has kidnapped and is taking them on the outskirts of the city.

''Okay… we're getting close…! Get ready Leo!'' ''Yup! We jump by three Kia!''

'_Jump on three…?_' Leena thought slowly- her eyes widens out of her sockets. They were going to drive off something! ''Mmph! _**Mmmph!**_'' Struggling against the tight ropes the pink haired girl tried to wake up her best friend.

The ninjas kicked the passenger's doors open with force as Leo's foot pressed the pedal even harder. They were heading near the docks, the ocean. ''One… Two…!'' The ninjas leaped out of the car just just in time as it drove off the pavement and with a loud splash, plummeted into the water. The ninjas panted heavily as they watched bubbles form up the water. ''Mission accomplished. Let's get out of here before anyone suspects.''

''Agreed.''

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 

The next day passed as school began. Oddly, Maxine never showed up that day. Fanboy, Chum Chum, and Kyle all wondered where the magical girl was- she clouded their minds until break time. ''Kyle, you have any idea where's Maxine?'' The masked boy asked, frantic and concern evident in Fanboy's tone, ''actually, I really don't know Fanboy… I thought you knew where she went.'' Kyle responded quietly, rubbing the back of his neck in nervousness, something out of character. ''I… we gotta look for her!'' Fanboy exclaimed, eyes widening with fear.

''Relax you ninnie! She probably sent in a note to the school because of sickness! Stop assuming!''

''O-okay… can we check on her after school?'' ''Yeah Kyle, can we?'' Added Chum Chum, he stood on tippy-toes as a pink blush tinged his cheeks. The Britain rolled his eyes, ''whatever, s'not like I care.''

''Hooray!''

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The masked boys made it eagerly over to their new best female friend's house. As they made it to the door, they halted, frozen. Kyle witness the confusion and disbelieve through his ninnie's eyes and he couldn't help but to wonder in curiosity, ''well? What is it! Spit it out!''

''It's… i-it's a goodbye note…'' Chum Chum muttered as he can barely contain his tears. That startled Kyle to the core, ''s-say what? She just got here yesterday!'' Walking up to the door, he snatched the letter off the door and began to read. ''Dear to friends or anyone, me and Leena decided to leave this place for the better good… we thought we will ruin your lives with our uniqueness, mind that, also finding that Leena forgot to some bills lead us to move out of Galaxy Hills. Love you guys, and I'm sorry for this abrupt information and hope the party and kisses from each and _**every**_one of you know that you are the best that I can ever have… From Maxine.'' Kyle finished, and then he heard Chum Chum sniffle.

''She… she _**left **_us…?'' Chum Chum went over to Fanboy and cried softly as the purple masked boy rubbed his best friend's back. ''See Kyle, told ya we should have went back! Maybe if we did we could have stopped Maxine from leaving! We could have helped her…''

''Listen ninnie, you can't stop fate. Maybe this was for the best… because you've been neglecting Chum Chum for quite some time and he's not liking it, tell him.'' Kyle's glare directed towards the sidekick, Chum Chum flinched. ''Kyle's right Fanboy… you…''

''I what?''

''Ever since Maxine came here, you been wanting her attention without taking a glance at me. It hurt my feeling some, but I tried to ignore it… when you started only worrying about Maxine, always talking about her and only thinking about her as if she was your only friend… made me feel like you didn't want me anymore.'' Chum Chum confessed, looking away from the gawking Fanboy. ''Chum Chum… I… I-I didn't know… I... I'm sorry.'' Fanboy whispered, and then his eyes became genuine, ''I'm sorry Chum Chum, I never meant to betray you like that. Will you forgive me?''

''…Oh course, best buddy in the whole wide world.''

''I know! I'll make it up to you with some Frosty Freezy Freezes and free Chimp Chomp. How about that?'' ''Heck yeah!'' The two masked boys walked down the steps and Fanboy paused, glancing behind him. ''You coming Kyle?'' Kyle blinked in surprise and shrugged. ''Of course you dolt! Just gimmie a minute.'' The Britian folded the paper neatly and tucked it in his pocket.

As the boys walked away, Kyle sighed sadly. ''That was my first kiss…'' He mumbled, clenching his fist and breathing unsteadily. ''My first… I'll remember you, Maxine Orstar, and I'll wait for you until you return.'' He catches up with the two now happy boys as they went to the Frost Mart store.

Unbeknownst to them, Maxine Orstar and Leena Loveway will never, _**ever**_, return.

**The End.**

**A/N:** Like that little story of the Mary-Sues? Lolol, hoped so :) and this is the end of the story. I purposely had intentions to kill off Maxine- but I never spoiled it for anyone :D

Hope ya liked it!


End file.
